


Just a Little Push

by Fanatic_weirdo



Series: Lightwood-Bane Family [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus are obviously also in love and so cute, First Kiss, In love Max, M/M, Rafael is single, Teenage Max and Chris, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_weirdo/pseuds/Fanatic_weirdo
Summary: Max and Chris had been in love for years, now if only they would figure it out! Rafael helps them out a little.





	Just a Little Push

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people asked for more Max and Chris. So here's a little bit of that :) Thanks Cristin!

It was a familiar routine. Chris was once more at the Lightwood-Bane residence, TV whirring in the background with a re-run of Star Trek. Chris hung out there more often than not, being Rafael’s Parabatai and Max’s…whatever he was. Which was nothing. Friends. They were friends. He felt more comfortable at the Lightwood-Banes then he did just about anywhere. Between these two other boys was his safe space, his home. His best friend, with whom he shared a link in their souls, and the boy that he’d loved since he was 7. Really though, he and Max were just friends. Who flirted. Who looked at each other a little too long when the other wasn’t looking. Who found any excuse to brush up against each other, to touch each other. Who smiled shyly at each other when no one else was looking. 

Neither of them had really asked Rafael how he felt about their…whatever they were. Rafael would usually just look at them when they thought they were being subtle and roll his eyes. The only way someone didn’t know they liked each other was if they were actually blind. Even the most aloof person could see how Max’s magic sparked when Chris whispered in his ear, or how Chris’s entire body turned pink when Max laughed at something Chris had said or done. He wanted to just shove them together and force them to kiss. It was annoying that the 14-year-old and 15-year-old couldn’t see how much each loved the other. So when they both fell asleep watching TV, their bodies barely 3 inches apart, Rafael decided maybe he could speed up the process. He activated his stealth rune, then carefully moved Chris so that his back turned just a little bit more toward Max. Then he moved Max’s arm up and moved Chris gently unto Max’s chest and the put Max’s arm around Chris’s shoulder. That was when Alec and Magnus walked in. 

They looked slightly confused at their older son as he maneuvered his brother and Parabatai into a slightly intimate position. Rafael just rolled his eyes.

“I figured if they weren’t going to do anything themselves, I’d help them out,” he explained. Both father’s smirked and shook their heads. “You guys have a good night,” Rafael asked as he stood, moving away from the other teenagers. 

“We did. I convinced Pops to take me to Benson’s,” Alec said with a grin and nudged Magnus who rolled his eyes. 

“Oh score! Bacon cheeseburger,” Rafael met Alec’s hand with a soft double high five at waist level, trying not to wake up Chris and Max.

Magnus scoffed playfully, “What is the point of portals and magic if you two want nothing more than boring cows on bread?” Magnus headed into their bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt. Alec chuckled and took off his coat, hung it on its proper hook, and motioned for Rafael to follow him so they could keep talking. 

“I don’t know about you, but I enjoy spending time with my husband, no matter where the date is located,” Alec claimed. “I didn’t marry you because you can portal me to Paris,” he kissed Magnus’s pouting lips lightly. Magnus smiled softly at Alec’s words, at the fact that truly Alec didn’t care about what Magnus could do for him and never had. Even as a young Shadowhunter with generations of prejudges being poured into his head, Alec had never cared about the money Magnus could spend or the locations they could travel to; he just wanted to be with Magnus. 

“Did you guys just watch Star Trek the whole time,” Magnus asked when he saw Rafael watching them from the doorway. Rafael was so used to his fathers’ affections towards each other that he barely even reacted anymore. 

“Pretty much. We talked about how much we hate Thomas but—,” Rafael said, shrugging. Alec sighed in annoyance. “I know, I know,” Rafael said, throwing his hands up in surrender, “Don’t talk that way about someone who is mentally challenged.” 

“Rafael!” Alec scolded, but Magnus snorted with laughter, turning his head in an attempt to hide the fact that he found his son’s comment funny. Alec sent him a sharp look but knew he could do nothing to convince Rafael to lighten up on Thomas. Besides, he couldn’t imagine working with the young Shadowhunter, who was admittedly a slacker, but the Head of the Institute couldn’t say things like that. 

“Why didn’t you invite Christina over,” Magnus asked Rafael about his girlfriend as he stepped into his walk in closet to change. They liked the Shadowhunter girl; she was smart, could keep up with Rafael’s brain and his fighting skills, and she loosened their often too serious son up. 

“Oh, we broke up,” Rafael said casually, shrugging. Alec looked at him surprised. He didn’t look even slightly upset, no biting his lower lip, not studying his fingernails.

“I’m sorry, kiddo,” Alec said sympathetically. 

Rafael shrugged. “I’m not. It was mutual. We’re better friends than boyfriend/girlfriend,” he explained. Still, Alec walked over and kissed his son’s temple comfortingly. “Seriously, Dad, it’s not a big deal,” Rafael claimed.

“I know,” Alec replied, “Still not fun to break up with someone.” 

“Like you would know! You met your soulmate at 22, came out of the closet for him, and never looked back,” Rafael teased. 

Magnus came out of the walk-in wearing a tank top and sweatpants, his face clear of makeup, and his hair flopping gracefully in his face. Alec grunted in frustration.

“What,” Magnus asked confused. He knew Alec wasn’t planning on wearing those pants tonight. 

“You can’t look that good in tight studded pants AND sweatpants. It’s just not fair,” Alec complained. 

“Well, that’s my cue. I’m going back to Star Trek and the two sleeping idiots,” Rafael said as he turned and left the bedroom. Magnus let out a chuckle as Alec grabbed his hips and pulled their groins together. 

“Seriously, Mag, it’s not okay,” Alec stated, kissing just below Magnus’s ear. Magnus sighed softly and tilted his head to give his husband more access. 

“You’re one to talk, Alexander,” and with a snap of his fingers Alec was in his own tee shirt and sweatpants. “Never any less beautiful.” Alec hummed in response and kissed Magnus’s lips deeply but tenderly. 

Rafael sighed as he flopped down on his side of the couch. He had lovebirds literally on either side of him. Even if Max and Chris hadn’t figured it out just yet, he knew they would, and then he’d have to deal with them being as sickeningly sweet as Alec and Magnus had been the kids’ entire lives. Rafael was fine with being single, but sometimes it was hard to know it wasn’t going to be as easy for him as it had been for Alec and most likely would be for Max and Chris. 

Alec and Magnus came into the living a few minutes later, their hand’s joined and a soft smile on their faces. Rafael smirked and rolled his eyes, knowing he was unbelievably lucky. He didn’t know anyone else’s parents at the Institute who loved each other like his parents did. Even if their marriages weren’t arranged, Shadowhunter relationships weren’t the easiest. Rafael had considered how it would probably be easier to date mundanes. Women that didn’t know about his immortal family and his demon hunting life. But then how could he keep that part of himself hidden for more than a couple dates?

The three of them sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes watching the episode before Chris’s sharp inhale of breath alerted them to him waking up and realizing what position he was in. He looked at them wide eyed, but when he went to move, Max grumbled and moved his other hand around his waist to keep him there. Chris’s eyes looked like saucers and his cheeks were pink when he realized none of them were fazed. 

They all turned back to the show, giving Chris a moment to revel in the fact that Max had held him tighter when he tried to pull away. Even if he was asleep and unaware of what he was doing, it made Chris smile. He turned his head to look at the blue Warlock, those long dark lashes brushing against that pretty blue skin. Chris wasn’t even sure he was gay really. He just loved Max. He found girls attractive and also a few other boys, but really he hadn’t even considered it, because he had Max, and as long as Max was around, Chris couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. He knew it was weird, meeting a person at seven years old and somehow just knowing you’d do anything to have them in your life. And if Max didn’t want this, didn’t want them, Chris wouldn’t complain, just as long as Max never wanted him out of his life. 

A loud explosion on the television caused Max’s eyes to fly open. They were all a little oversensitive to explosions and loud noises. He paused for a moment when he realized it was just the TV, nuzzling into Chris’s hair before realizing he was awake and Chris was awake and was in his arms and was…not freaking out? In fact, he had his hand over the one Max had wrapped around his waist. Had they fallen asleep like this? Moved in their sleep to be like this? Magnus was the only one watching him. Rafael, Alec and Chris were watching Star Trek. Then Chris moved his head to turn to look at him. They both blushed, but smiled and Max tightened his hold as Chris shifted closer before turning back to the screen. A feeling bubbled in both of their stomachs. It was familiar; it had been there so long, but now it was allowing itself to be felt, to be—enjoyed. He glanced back at his family, all of whom had a knowing smirk on their lips, Rafael’s a little more self-satisfied than Max would have liked, but still…it was nice, comfortable. 

It was 1am when Alec shuffled. The next day was Saturday and they were all off work. 

“We should get to bed,” he whispered to Magnus, but they all heard and started to move. “Chris, you can just stay here since it’s so late,” Alec claimed. Chris nodded and stood, his hand simply shifting slightly to grasp Max. Max blushed and grinned, squeezing it tightly in response. 

“Mmm, in Rafael’s room,” Magnus said with a pointed look. Chris and Max both grumbled in annoyance, but Rafael just chuckled and said goodnight to his fathers and brother. 

“Can we have a minute in my room, Pops,” Max requested, “Just-just to talk,” he promised. Magnus looked at Alec for a second, and then nodded,

“But more than five minutes and I’m coming in,” Alec threatened. Max and Chris nodded and Max led Chris into his room. 

“So,” Chris said as they shut the door behind them. Max smiled nervously, their fingers still tangled, “eight years later and we’re going to upgrade to hand holding,” Chris teased. 

Max laughed and the small amount of tension melted. “Yeah, hand holding,” he said with a mischievous smirk. “But, I gotta ask, if I get the hand holding upgrade can I get the next level up, too?” 

They both blushed, Chris maybe a little more, but they both leaned forward and their lips met softly. It was soft and sweet and very careful. Then they both exhaled at the same time and their lips pressed together harder, more sure, still closed mouth, still new, and shy. When they pulled apart, they both laughed and turned redder.

“Yes, that is definitely an upgrade we can negotiate,” Chris teased and Max threw his head back, laughing happily at his words. “So…we’re a thing,” Chris asked shyly, taking Max’s other hand so they were facing each other joined by both hands. 

Max smiled and nodded rapidly. “Yes, um…thing as in boyfriends,” he asked, his smile fading slightly, unsure if they were on the same page. 

“Of course! Eight years of flirting and liking each other. I think we’ve earned the title of boyfriends,” Chris claimed. Max nodded, kissing Chris’s cheek quickly, both of them beaming. “Okay, I don’t want your fathers to have something against me already, so I’m going to go but—” they kissed lightly again, “I’m-I’m really happy this—,” he hesitated, unsure of what to say. 

“Yeah,” Max saved him, squeezing his hands, “me too.” They smiled and kissed each other again. 

“Goodnight, Max,” Chris whispered softly and pulled away.

“Goodnight, Chris,” Max whispered back. 

Chris shut Max’s bedroom door behind him and fell against it, reeling slightly. He and Max were boyfriends. MAX! He felt like his smile was going to break his face. He turned to Rafael’s room and jumped when he saw Rafael standing at his door. 

“Are you going to be all love drunk and dopey coming in here,” Rafael asked, his arms crossed. Chris nodded and moved to push past him but Rafael didn’t move and Chris looked at him confused. “Don’t hurt him,” Rafael said. Chris stared at him for a moment. “I know—I know you’ve loved him since you met him, but that doesn’t mean you can’t hurt him. And we’re Parabatai, but he’s my little brother.” Rafael said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“Rafe,” Chris smiled softly, “don’t ever change,” he said before moving past him and going into Rafael’s room. Rafael stayed there for a moment longer but just as he was going back in, Max poked his head out of his bedroom.

“Love you, Rafie,” Max said softly.

Rafael nodded, “Love you too, Maxie. And don’t you hurt him either.” 

Max nodded seriously and shut his door. Rafael sighed and turned to his door once more only to see Alec standing in the hallway a small smile on his face.

“That’s my boy,” Alec said before moving back to his bedroom. 

Rafael blushed and smiled before finally heading into his bedroom. He was now in the middle of two couples, but he was happy in his role of loving them all and being loved by them all.


End file.
